Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Join Requests
Please Archive at 40 May I Please Join? - ingeneralfangirl May I please join? I'd love to be able to get sosme good feedback on how to improve my Warriors fanfiction. - ingeneralfangirl Join Request ~DistantWInd Wondering if I may join this project? I love writing stories and WC fanfiction. DistantWInd (talk) 23:25, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Join Request ~ Dewfire Wondering if I may please join this project? Dewfire (talk) 19:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Of course! 19:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Join request Hi, can i join? this is my first fanfiction series idea, and i need some help. Queen of the Wolves (talk) 22:01, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Join request~ Rowanfall I coulda sworn I already asked to join, but I'm not listed on the page...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 15:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) So sorry, I'll add you now. 16:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Yellowfang can I join? Im a big fanfiction writer and reader.Ultimateyellowfang 04:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I'll add you in. 17:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Join request ~ Avalanchestrike Hey, can I join? I love to write and i finish one of my stories. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 22:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I will add you in momentarily, and then you can add your stories to the Current Projects table. 17:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Join Request ~ Dazzle Ohey~ Could I join? 09:45, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll add you in soon. 01:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Join Request ~ Jayfall can I join? I'm making a story Jayfall 00:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I will add you in soon. You may add your name and story to the current projects table. 01:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Join Request ~ Moonshine78999 Hi! Could I please join? 00:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine I'll add you in momentarily. Welcome. 19:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Join Request ~ Jaymoon12 Could I join? I already made a songfic, (here's a link - http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderpelt%27s_Climb ) and I really like doing this. :) -- 06:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I will add you in soon. Welcome aboard! 13:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thanks!-- 21:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Request ~ Violetofen4 Hey~ I want to join the project. x3 (Will get better sig later) Of course. 18:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Join Request~ User:Pinkgreenandblueclaws Can I join, I might have peridos were I don't get on, but thats because of school. I will try to stay active.Hello my name is Indgo Montoya, You have killed my father, Prepare to die! (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Pinkgreenandblueclaws You may indeed join. 18:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Join request ~ Avalanchestrike I want to be part of the active Create project again? I came back from vacation and I'm so bored. [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 18:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Bored..... of course you can join. 18:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Being bored is such a good reason to write stories...xDDD Boredom often brings some interesting plots. 8D Join Request - Ducksplash Ohai, may I join? 20:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Of course! :) 00:55, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Please, please be active. You'll get booted if you're not. 16:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Join Request - Stormy Hey =) I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago, but better late than never. Can I please join? I won't be very active on weekdays(except Tuesday), but weekends I can definetly get on and be very active ^^ So hold me to it ^^ [[User:.Stormboot.|'Storm''']] long October 01:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll hold you to that ^.^ 09:08, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I rejoin? Vixy Im back guys and i would love to become a member of this project again! And this time, I will be active as much as I possiably can Vixenblaze (talk) 13:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Vixy. It'll be great to have you here again, but please, please be active. We're begging for activity here. I'll add you in now. 15:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Join! XD Hai guys. This project seems collz. May I join?"Twilight FOREVA!!!<3 Welcome! Please be active kay? I suggest you add your current stories to the P:C main page and consider adding yourself to the Reading List. Please check out all the other things the project has to offer as well, and I'll add you in straight away. 17:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Join I know I have few edits, but RL has been getting in the way lately. Although, as proved in The RandomClan Of Ancient Times:Amber ShadowsI can write well, so I wanted to request to join. If you take my very low edit count against me, that's fine, and I'll apply later. User:Lilly Lovegood(2) P.S: Check out my stories on Warriors Fanfiction and I Love Writing Wiki if you're unsure. Edits are nothing x3 All that counts is if you're active. 12:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Could I join? I've just wanted to ask if I could join this project? 11:23, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Please do! 12:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Join? Raindrops I totally forgot to ask if I could join XD. So may I?Raindroprose (talk) 09:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll add you in soon. 12:29, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Can I Join? Can I please join? -Briarblossom